peacekeepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ballistic
__NOEDITSECTION__ Ballistic Zee began life innocuously enough within the confines of City of Heroes, where she was originally a magical construct created by a mage character of mine. With her revision to DCUO, she has become my homage to the super-strong women of comicdom, espousing many traits in common with such heavy-hitters as Power Girl, Big Barda, and Grace Choi. She is also bits from another character, where she gets her codename and Russian ancestry from. Personality * Brash, opinionated and exuberant, Zee is loud and not in the least embarrassed of it. She enjoys life and pursues every aspect of it with a direct and dedicated zeal, always going that extra mile to make the most of things. Behind it all is a mentality that each day could be her last, so she tries her very best to have no regrets about what she’s done. She’s the first into a fight, and generally the last one standing afterward, but never for frivolous reasons. A sense of responsibility was instilled in her early on, and she never abuses the gifts genetics have given her. She dislikes bullies of all shapes and sizes, though she will use threatening tactics if reason and diplomacy have failed. Zee remains calm even in the most stressful of circumstances, regardless her boisterous nature. While hers is a charging bull of a temper, it takes a great deal to bring it out. Abuse of women or children of any kind is one surefire way to have her temper come out, and those sorts of problems she solves as quickly and violently as possible. But she also has no use for women who play upon their gender as excuses for bad behavior. Having been predominantly raised by strong women, it’s difficult for her to understand why any woman can’t stand up for herself. Brief History: * Alena was a magically-inclined Bana-Mighdallian Amazon who wished to bring the gifts of the classical Amazon back to her tribe. As much as she loved her people, she was of the opinion their survival would have better chances had they the powers the Themyscirians. In her search for a route to such powers, she decided that her first child should be a start towards this goal, leading her towards the land of her own father, Russia. While in St. Petersburg, she met a young soldier named Ilya Afinogenov, gifted with metahuman talents not unlike the Amazons of old. She courted the young man for some time, but had never expected him to fall in love with her. Alena's central focus was on her goal, and she tried very hard to keep to it, but Ilya's obvious affection slowly won her over. They never married, but Alena did not immediately return to her homeland after the birth of their child, Zenechka. For some short years, they lived as happily as any family, but the differences between Alena and Ilya would eventually break their relationship up. Ilya, for his part, wanted a normal life, to have a mundane job and live as any normal person might. Alena instead wished to inspire greatness, and to embrace the very things that made her more-than-human. Her zeal and ideology would win over her love for Ilya, and they agreed to part ways. Alena would raise the child amongst her people, but Ilya would be allowed to contact his daughter whenever he wished. Alena returned to Egypt, and Zee's training would begin. Her numerous female relations would act as teachers and mentors, peers and rivals, inspirations and examples. While her mother's lineage went more towards the mystical and religious, it soon became apparent that Zee's abilities were more towards the martial. In her puberty, Zee experienced a growth spurt that pushed her past the heights of her many adult teachers, and her father's legacy was writ large in her developing strength and durability. Alena was delighted to see that her gamble had paid off. Zee's training continued, molding her into a keen and quick-witted warrior. Throughout her childhood, Zee received many letters from her father, and was allowed to visit with him for certain Christian holidays, like Easter and Christmas. Ilya was devoted to his only child, doting on her and showing her the little things in life he enjoyed. He treated her like any little girl in the world, the lone exception being that she was his daughter. Zee grew to love her father as much as her Amazon family, moreso because he accepted her as a person, and not just as a warrior. As her teens waned, Zee decided it was time she saw more of the world. Her father, currently living in America, expressed his enthusiasm towards this idea and offered her a home there. Her mother reluctantly agreed, and Zee bid goodbye to her family within Egypt, given small tokens of their love before she made her trek to the United States. Once in Pittsburgh, where her father was at, she began her adaption towards being more than just a fighter. She took equivalency tests and exams, and enrolled in the Art Institute of Pittsburgh, with the intention of becoming a graphic designer. Long conversations with her father had lead her to an art career, as it challenged her in ways she had never thought of. Zee was surprised to discover she had a great love for the arts, and prospered under this new learning. When she wasn't haunting the computer studios of the campus, she was working alongside her father in his modest garage, tinkering with automobiles and fixing problems. She graduated with her bachelor's degree, but wasn't sure what to do with herself afterward. Her father suggested a move further out to the East Coast, and she agreed. The Afinogenovs made a new home in Gotham City, where her father opened a new garage, and Zee advertised herself as a designer for hire. Gotham would give Zee her first taste of heroism, small as it was. From there, the “heroing bug” grew, and she found herself working more and more for the safety of the people, rather than on logos or advertisements. Abilities, Skills, Limitations: * Zee's catalog of abilities come from both her father, and her mother. While her father gave her the genetics to be classified as a metahuman, her mother's work with magic supplemented these powers to round out her abilities. Given Alena's aim was to help bring “true” Amazonian abilities back to her tribe, her motives were not just motherly in origin. Super-human Strength: The main focus of her metahuman abilities, Zee inherited her father's strength. Capped at around fifty tons for a dead press, she is nonetheless capable of a great many feats to dazzle the human psyche. She can pulverize concrete and stone, and break through the toughest alloys save for the very elite. Zee can lift and throw about much anything that isn't nailed down, though she's loathe to do so for fear of injuring innocent people. Super-human Durability: In concert with her strength, her body can accommodate said puissance with a beyond-human fortitude. She cannot be cut or stabbed by most terran objects, and while not capable of ricocheting bullets they nonetheless do her little harm. Super-sonic weaponry are still not something to laugh off, and she remains just as susceptible to psionics and various magical spells as any normal human. But, the girl can take as much as she dishes out. She is also insulated against temperature variances, minus extreme cold or heat. The Boon of Sekhmet: As a leaving-home gift, the priestesses of Sekhmet in Bana-Mighdall gave Zee a cartouche pendant of the Egyptian goddess Sekhmet, being one of the few goddesses the Bana-Mighdallian Amazons worship. Patroness of war and seen as an “Avenger of Wrongs,” this magical pendant allows Zee to channel the heat and fury of fire in fighting her foes. Zee herself, and those allied to her, are not harmed by the flames. As long as she wears the pendant, she has these powers at her disposal. The Icon of Isis: Her mother also granted her a gift, a small, circular pendant with an image of Isis on one side, the other bearing hieroglyphs for a spell. This allows her the power of flight; her mother believed it would allow her daughter to better fit in with any of the Themyscirian Amazons she may run into while on her adventures. Moreso, in Alena's eyes, it allowed her child to be more like the Amazons of old. * Having been trained since she could walk by her aunts and cousins within the Bana-Mighdall, Zee is a highly-skilled hand to hand combatant, as well as being versed in the use of several melee weapons. Her fighting style is a blend of various modern martial arts, taking bits and pieces here and there that make the most sense to her. Since leaving the city, she has acquired a college degree in the Fine Arts with a focus on computer graphic design. She speaks several languages fluently; the Egyptian-styled language native to Bana-Mighdall, Greek, Russian and English. Her English is accented with Russian flavor of a St. Petersburg origin, which she'd had as a child but recently reacquired through her stay with her father. * Her very brashness can sometimes lead Zee into situations that were entirely avoidable otherwise. She’ll stick her nose into anything, whether or not it’s appropriate. Hers is the sort of help most people don’t need, given her penchant for breaking personal property. She’s not short-sighted per say, she simply takes the most direct route to solving problems – in her opinion anyway. She is tactless, which can lead to accidental offenses. She can also be brutally honest when a little white lie is better suited as an answer. Zee doesn’t like lying, which can be problematic in certain circumstances. Physically, radiation of all sorts will effect her as it does normal humans. Her mind, while well-trained, is still susceptible to psychic manipulations. She also still needs to eat and sleep, and suffers appropriately when deprived of either. When her temper has gotten the better of her, she’s difficult to sort out and calm down. She also doesn’t forgive and forget, preferring instead an “eye for an eye” policy. Errata: * Likes * Music of all varieties. * Movies, especially the "Nightmare on Elm Street" series - which she believes to be comedies. * Exercising of all kinds, including weight-lifting and running. * Soft pretzels. * Soft-serve ice cream. * Boys; more specifically, males under the age of 40. * Fights! * Energy drinks. * Dislikes * Lettuce. * Older men. Much older men. * Villains. * Vanilla, and all products that contain it. * All tobacco products. * Obnoxiously drunk people. * Abusers and bullies Opinions: *On her father: Zee loves her father, happier now with him in American than most of her time in Bana-Mighdall. *On her mother: Relations between mother and daughter are very strained. *On her Amazonian relatives: Trainers, mentors, moral support. *On her sister Alexandria: Gentle and kind, truly someone worthy of respect. *On her sister Valentina: Doesn't like where her opinions are going. *On Casey, aka High Score: She's the shiznit. *On the Peacekeepers: They're pretty cool. *On Superman: OMG it's Superman!!! ----